Normal life
by Nekojin Kobayashi
Summary: Una historia llena de slash que se me ocurrio de repente. Es un regalo para una artista de DA, que me fascina. Universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Un pequeño regalo para DarkMirime…

Esta aquí y en DA, espero que te guste chica…

Tiene slash por montones, yuri y yaoi, además de algo de violencia, espero que les guste.

Es un universo alterno, así que no esperen muchas semejanzas con la serie.

TODOS los personajes son humanos comunes y corrientes. Simples adolescentes enamorados…

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten…

_**Disclaimer: EL TIGRE: LAS AVENTURAS DE MANNY RIVERA y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Nickelodeon y a su autora Sandra Equihua… hago esto simplemente porque soy una persona muy ociosa**_

********************************************************************************************

-Tengan mucho cuidado muchachos- exclamó Carmen Rivera, despidiendo a sus hijos a la entrada de la casa.

-Cuida a tu hermanita- completo Rodolfo Rivera, su esposo, viendo a sus hijos, Zoe y Manny alejarse por la calle. Ambos muchachos se despidieron corriendo de sus padres, alejándose por la calle…-¡Y NO ACEPTEN NADA DE EXTRAÑOS! ¡NI BEBAN NADA DE ALCOHOL!... ¡O MEJOR AÚN, NO BEBAN NADA!

-Rodolfo cálmate…-susurró Carmen, con una dulce sonrisa…

-Pero mi amor…

-Tranquilo cariño, ya están en edad…-Rodolfo sonrió; Carmen siempre había sido tan dulce a su lado… El dolor de la pérdida de su primer esposa, María, habría sido imposible de superar sin el inmenso amor que desde adolescentes le había profesado Carmelita Aves, ahora Rivera después de una vida de vivir a la sombra de María…-Vamos amor, dejemos a los muchachos divertirse…-sonrió de manera enigmática, acercándose a los labios de su esposo…-y hagamos nosotros lo propio-susurró antes de besarlo.

Rodolfo se dejo guiar hacia el interior de la casa. ¡Que ciego había sido, ignorando a Carmen durante todos estos años!

Zoe y Manny corrían a todo lo que podían, con la ansiedad pintada en sus rostros…

Zoe, la menor, tenía 15 años y su hermano 16 y por primera vez en su vida habían conseguido que su padre les diera permiso de ir a una discoteca… Al menos, era la primera vez para Manny, Zoe por su parte, ya había venido en varias ocasiones…

-¡Esto será genial!- gritó emocionado Manny, dando un salto…

- Cálmate, pareces un niño…

-Es que… es que…

-Recuerda que venimos a apoyar a Frida…-los ojos de la chica brillaron al pronunciar ese nombre…

-Hablando de…-exclamo el Rivera, haciéndole señas con la mano a una chica de pelo azul. Habían sido amigos desde siempre y al principio ella y Zoe se detestaban a muerte. Pero al casarse Rodolfo y Carmen, Frida había tenido que aprender a soportar a la hermanastra de su mejor amigo cada vez que iba a visitarlo, hasta que soportar, paso a ser otra cosa…

-¡Frida!- exclamo Manny, corriendo a abrazarla…

-Lo bueno es que no soy celosa- dijo Zoe, mirándolos.

-Vamos linda, tú sabes que eres la única para mi- contesto Frida sonriendo, antes de besar los labios de Zoe…

Zoe correspondió el beso, abrazando a Frida por la cintura…

-¿Nerviosa?

-¿Yo? ¡Para nada! Si sólo es un concurso para buscar colocación en la disquera más grande de Ciudad Milagro, ¡nah! ¿Por qué iba a estar nerviosa?

-Frida… si sigues jalándote el cabello así te vas a quedar calva…-La peliazul suspiro. Ese un tic que tenia desde muy pequeña cada vez que se sentía nerviosa… y ahora mismo estaba a punto de tener una crisis…

-Vamos, entremos-exclamo Zoe, abrazándola por la cintura y arrastrándola dentro de la disco…

Manny caminaba detrás de ellas. A decir verdad, no le provocaba nada el ver a su hermanastra y a su mejor amiga juntas…

Jamás había estado con nadie y a decir verdad, no era algo que le interesara mucho…

Si bien, había tenido una especie de enamoramiento por Zoe, ahora entendía que eso no era mas que un sentimiento vano, depuse de todo, la chica no era fea, era normal sentirse atraído por ella; pero jamás fue algo profundo…

-¿Quién va primero?-pregunto Zoe a su pareja, una vez que estuvieron dentro del antro…

-Ni idea, sólo sé que somos el penúltimo número…

-¿Y el último?

-ES alguien que espero que no venga…

-¿?-ambos hermanos Rivera la miraron confundidos…

-Si viene, es seguro que el gana el contrato…-Ok, eso era algo nuevo. Frida jamás le reconocía tanto talento a nadie, lo que significaba que fuera quien fuera el ultimo número, debía ser alguien realmente bueno…

********************************************************************************************

Frida bajo del escenario después de una larga ovación…

Para los hermanos Rivera era imposible el imaginar una sola banda mejor que "Los Sombreros Atómicos"; aquella interpretación había sido simplemente impecable…

-Y ahora- exclamó el presentador subiendo al escenario- recibamos a nuestro ultimo artista de esta noche, un fuerte aplauso para DJANGO DE LOS MUERTOS!!!!!!!!

-¡Mierda!-exclamo Frida, escupiendo el refresco que estaba tomando a la cara de Manny…

Un chico moreno delgado, de largo cabello negro atado en una coleta y de ojos carmesíes subió al escenario. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una gabardina larga del mismo color. Su mirada era gélida, hipnotizante…

O al menos así le pareció a Manny…

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era simplemente irresistible; jamás había experimentado ese vacío en el estomago que le provocaba este chico…

De pronto, una sonrisa enigmática, maligna, pero seductora afloro a los labios del chico del escenario, mientras se preparaba para comenzar a tocar…

Era el único que no llevaba banda; tan sólo él, su voz y su guitarra…

-Camino embelesado, entre nubes, como en sueños, porque nada es real a tu lado…-¡Aquella voz! El chico Rivera comenzó a respirar agitadamente, nervioso, jamás había escuchado nada más excitante…- Todo es confuso a tu lado. Nada es claro. Porque no sé si deseo dar la vida por tu amor o vivir por siempre a tu lado;  
porque no sé si quiero estar por siempre aquí o morir de llanto…-Las manos del chico bailaban con gracia sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra, sacando una tonada que era agresiva y la vez hipnótica, tal como su autor…

La gente gritaba, bailaba, aplaudía…

Frida tenía razón, estaba claro quien se llevaría el contrato…

-Vengan…-le dijo la peliazul a su novia y a su cuñado un poco antes de que el chico terminará de cantar. Se acercaron los tres al escenario.-Eso es trampa- exclamo ella, acercándose a Django…

-¿?...¡FRIDUCHA!- el chico delgado parecía feliz de verla…-¡Hacia siglos que no te veía!

-¿Y ahora es look? Te ves muy distinto…

-Estoy harto de vivir a la sombra de mi abuela y creo que el primer paso es dejar de vestirme como si fuera su coro…

-Te ves bien- interrumpió Manny, para después sonrojarse violentamente… Frida sonrió.

-Te presento a mi novia, Zoe-exclamo, señalando a la aludida

-Mucho gusto…-exclamo la pelinegra, mirando con un dejo de celos al chico De los Muertos, no le agradaba el cariño que parecía tenerle Frida.

Django estrecho su mano y la beso suavemente en la mejilla.

-El gusto es mío…

-Y él su hermano, mi mejor amigo, Manny…- Las miradas de ambos chicos se cruzaron y entonces el corazón de Manny dio un vuelco…

"¡Ay no!" pensó el chico Rivera…"Creo que me gusta demasiado…" Sabía bien que el sentía atracción por ambos géneros, pero jamás nadie había causado tanto impacto en él…

-Mucho gusto- exclamó Django, estrechando su mano… para luego besarla.

Manny tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse…

-¿Y ese saludo?-se burlo Frida…

-Vamos, sólo es un acto de caballerosidad…

-Eso estaría muy bien, si Manny fuera una dama.- Todos, menos Manny rompieron en sonoras carcajadas. El chico de cabellera rizada no decía nada, parecía que no sólo su aliento, también su habla se había congelado con aquel beso…

********************************************************************************************

Django acompaño a sus nuevos amigos a la salida del antro…

Se habían divertido bastante, festejando el anuncio de la victoria de Django y Frida… Era increíble que se hubiese declarado empate…

-Dime, Manny, ¿desde cuando conoces a Friducha?

-Desde el jardín de niños…- ambos chicos lucían amplias sonrisas, se llevaban tan bien, se sentían tan a gusto uno en la compañía del otro, como si se conocieran de toda la vida…-¿Y tu?

-¿Yo? La conocí en una audición, hace algunos años…

-Oye, ¿porqué estaban hablando de tu abuela?...

-¿Has oído hablar de Sartana de Los Muertos?

-¿La cantante?

-Si… estoy harto de vivir a su sombra; si voy a ser carrera, quiero que sea por mi mismo.

-¡¿ERES NIETO DE SARTANA DE LOS MUERTOS?!

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, eres tan ingenuo; me encanta eso…-Manny se sintió en la séptima nube… Aquello era simplemente el paraíso, no podía creer lo afortunado que era…

En un segundo pudo imaginar un feliz futuro al lado de Django, un futuro donde solo ellos dos importaban…

Parecía colegiala enamorada, soñando con una boda, una familia, una vida juntos…

-¿Manny?- el aludido volvió a la Tierra al escuchar la voz de Django…

-¿Eh?

-Llevo un buen rato hablándote, ¿en qué pensabas?

¿Sería muy pronto para confesarle exactamente en lo que había pensado? Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando noto a un chico alto al lado de Django, vestía un uniforme de soccer y su cabello era negro, con un corte extraño…

Django siguió la mirada de Manny y reparó en su compañero…

-Que maleducado soy; Manny, te presentó a Che, mi novio…

MI NOVIO…

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Manny como un eco infinito…

NOVIO…

Por alguna razón, sintió como todo el mundo se le derrumbaba…

Claro, Django no era más que un artista siendo amable con él…

Y él imaginando un futuro juntos, que iluso…

-Mucho gusto…-saludó Manny, lo más neutro que pudo. Che lo saludo con un lánguido gesto de la mano.

-Vamonos cariño, estoy cansado- le dijo a Django, ignorando al otro chico.

-Che, no seas grosero…

-Mira Django, tuve un día difícil, ¿podemos irnos?- El cantautor suspiro… Quería seguir platicando con Manny un poco más, le agradaba mucho el chico, pero lo mejor sería irse, no quería ser una molestia para nadie…

-Esta bien… Nos vemos chicos- se despidió con una mano en el aire, caminando hacia el auto de Che…

Manny los miró alejarse, definitivamente no le agradaba ese tal Che...

*********************************************************************************

OK...

¿Que tal el primer capi?

RR, plis...


	2. Chapter 2

-Bueno, ¿y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto Che, mirando a su novio de reojo. No habían hablado en todo el camino hacia el departamento que compartían; lo cual era raro, porque Django normalmente era bastante conversador…

-¿A mi? Nada- contesto indiferentemente Django, saliendo del auto y entrando al departamento…

-A mi no me hables en ese tonito Django…- respondio Che molesto, entrando detrás de él y tomandolo por la muñeca.

-Dejame en paz, ¿si?- Django se soltó violentamente. Caminando hacia su habitación; a pesar de vivir juntos, tenía habitaciones separadas, ya que Che tenía 18 años y Django 17, por una diferencia de unos cuantos meses.

El cantante se solto el cabello y comenzó a desnudarse. Necesitaba un buen baño.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Che, entrando de improviso a la habitación.

-¡Oh, no lo sé!...-el tono del chico De Los Muertos estaba cargado de rabia…-Tal vez sólo estoy de mal humor porque mi novio no se digno a ir a un evento que era importante para mi…

-Estaba ocupado, ¿si? Tenía partido.

-Claro… pero cuando yo tengo que cancelar una audición para poyar al señorito, eso no importa ¿cierto?- Che lo jaló violentamente del cabello

-Mejor me vas cambiando tu tono Django…-el aludido lo pateo con fuerza, alejandolo de él…

-¿O si no qué? No soy una de esa lolitas imbeciles que apantallas, Che…-el futbolista no lo dejo hablar más, callandolo con un puñetazo al rostro que lo derribo en el suelo.

Django se quedo en shock, sobando su mejilla, anonadado…

Che jamás le había puesto una mano encima en 10 años de noviazgo…

Apretó los dientes y los puños con rabia…

-Eres un…- se lanzó contra Che, respondiendo los golpes con igual fuerza. Nadie iba a tratarlo así, por muy su novio que fuera…

-¡LARGATE DE MI DEPARTAMENTO!- rugio Django.

-¡¿O SI NO QUE?! ¡¿CREES QUE TE TENGO MIEDO?!...- Jamás, ni en sus peores dicusiones, habían llegado tan lejos…

**********************************************************************

Django estaba en el balcón del apartamento, observado Ciudad Milagro de noche…

Tenía un ojo morado y el labio partido…

Se paso una mano por su cabello, ahora suelto, suspirando…

En un momento dado, Che simplemente había salido del apartamento, azotando la puerta y sin decir nada…

Pero no se había ido limpio. Django también sabía usar las manos; le había destrozado la nariz y parecia que tenía un brazo bastante lastimado, además de moretones por todo el rostro…

-¿Qué nos pasó Che?- suspiró Django, mirando las estrellas y sacando un cigarrilo. Lo acerco a sus labios, pero lo arrojo sin siquiera encenderlo…

Se había prometido no volver a fumar, no iba a romper su promesa por algo tan tonto…

Aunque en estos momentos ya no estaba seguro de ser capaz de cumplir sus promesas…

**************FLASH BACK***************************************

Unos pequeños Django y Che corrían, con los uniformes de un jardín de niños particular…

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó Django, mirando con ilusión a su compañero…

-¡Claro! Tu eres mi mejor amigo Django, por eso lo más lógico es que pase el resto de mi vida a tu lado…

-¿Nos casaremos?

-Algún día…-respondió el argentino, sonriendo ampliamente…

***********FIN DEL FLASH BACK**************************************

Django volvió a suspirar; ¿Dónde habían quedado esos niños?

Se sentó en el suelo del balcón, conteniendo su llanto…

De pronto miró su celular y una idea vino a su cabeza…

Tal vez no era su mejor idea, pero no sabía que más hacer en estos momentos…

Marcó un número y esperó…

-¿Frida?

_-¡¿Django?!_

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

_-Claro amigo, lo que quieras…_

Django dudo un momento, ¿en verdad iba a hacerlo? Miró la luna y recordó lo feliz que había sido justo antes de que Che llegará al bar…

Si, estaba seguro.

-¿Podrías darme el numero de Manny Rivera?

**Continuara…**

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ok, esta fue la escena por la que empeze a escribir este fic…

¡TE MALDIGO CHE CHAPUZA!

Bueno espero que le haya gustado, a pesar de ser tan corto y ya saben, dejen rr plisssssss…

¿Saben? Este fue el primer slash con el que he tenido comentarios negativos, cosas como "que horrible" o "como se te ocurre". Bien, supongo que los anti flash tambien tienen derecho a opinar.

Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, he aqui el tercer capitulo...

Este me costo bastante trabajo, lo escribi cuatro veces y no conseguia que me gustara, pero creo que al fin lo logre...

En este capitulo ya hay más acción Djanny, enjoy it!

**_Disclaimer: El Tigre no es mio, bla, bla, bla, and stuff_**

**_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_**

Django se acerco lenta y peligrosamente a los labios de Manny, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, producto de su evidente ebriedad...

Manny trago con dificultad, nervioso, expectante y en un segundo todo volvió a su mente como una película...

*********FLASH BACK ********************************************************************

Manny contesto su celular, tallándose los ojos; eran ya casi las 4 de la mañana, ¿quien podía hablar a esta hora?

Muy probablemente Frida para platicar de lo que había pasado en la disco... a pesar de había sido apenas tres horas antes...

-¿Bueno?-contesto, pasándose una mano por el cabello...

_-¿Manny, eres tu?_

-¡¿DJANGO?!- el sólo escuchar aquella voz lo hizo despertar por completo. Saltó sorprendido, cayéndose de la cama, maldiciendo mentalmente sus nervios de niña preadolescente...

_-Perdón por llamarte tan tarde, te desperté ¿cierto?_

-No, no, ¡cómo crees?-contestó el chico Rivera, levantándose del suelo, rogando por que nadie hubiera escuchado el escándalo de su caída. NO quería tener que andar dando explicaciones el día siguiente.

_-Jajaja-_ la risa de Django le pareció la cosa más dulce que había escuchado nunca- _por favor Manny, es plena madrugada, no creo que estuvieras despierto a estas horas..._

-Jajajajajaja-El Rivera rió nerviosamente- si, ¿verdad?

"Por Dios Manny" se reprocho mentalmente, "¿no podrías ser más obvio? Prácticamente se lo estás gritando en la cara"

_-Mejor te llamaré mañana temprano..._

-¡NO!- El moreno no supo como justificar aquella respuesta tan desesperada...-Es decir... ya estoy despierto, ¿no?

_-Tienes razón...-_ Manny por supuesto no tenía manera de saberlo, pero había hecho sonreír con ternura a Django, a pesar de que aún le dolía todo el cuerpo...

* * *

-¡SEÑOR RIVERA!- Manny despertó asustado ante el grito de la profesora de literatura... ¡¿ES QUE ACASO LE PARECE ABURRIDA MI CLASE?!

-Ahmm... no, claro que no- respondió, riendo nerviosamente. No había dormido en toda la noche por estar conversando con Django y ahora pagaba las consecuencias...

-Bien, supongo que entonces no le molestara quedarse después de clase a ayudarme, ¿cierto?...-El chico de cabello rizado suspiró, derrotado, justo en el momento que sonaba la campana para la siguiente clase...

-¡Wow!- exclamo Frida, saliendo al lado de su amigo- Yo se que la Lety es aburrida, pero nunca te habías quedado dormido...

-No dormí bien anoche- fue todo lo que contestó, bostezando sonoramente...

-Pues que andabas haciendo, picarón...

-¡Frida!- Manny se sonrojó violentamente...

-Anda, si no tiene nada de malo. Zoe y yo...

-¡No quiero saberlo!- la interrumpió Manny, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos... No quería ni imaginar que pasaba cuando su hermana se quedaba a dormir en casa de Frida...

La peliazul comenzó a reírse divertida...

-¿Tu y yo qué?- preguntó Zoe a su espalda, dándole un ligero zape en la nuca....-No le andes contando esas cosas mi hermano, no seas exhibicionista... Aunque anoche oí muchos ruidos raros en su habitación...

-¡ZOE!- el chico Rivera se sonrojo aun más, si es que eso era posible...

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse, mientras lo abrazaban con ternura, cada una de un lado para luego besarlo cada una en una mejilla.

Manny sonrió. No muchos chicos podrían presumir de escenas como aquella.

-Frida…

-¿?

-¿Sabes la dirección de Django?

-Entonces era eso…- exclamó Zoe, ante lo cual Frida se rió discretamente…

-¿Eh?- la cara de Manny era un verdadero poema.

-Por favor hermanito, anoche todos nos dimos cuenta…-Manny volvió a sonrojarse. Desde anoche se habían sonrojado más que nunca.

-Sí, me dio la dirección de su departamento justo antes de irse anoche, pensábamos trabajar algunas cosillas nuevas… pero anoche me llamó para cancelar…-Frida sonrió de manera pervertida….-y para pedirme tu numero…

Manny sólo quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Jamás debió haberle pedido ayuda a Frida…

-¿Qué tal si vamos esta noche todos?- propuso de pronto.

Al moreno le habría encantado gritar que no, que prefería ir solo…

Pero la peliazul y su hermana ya se habían largado corriendo, dejándolo solo en medio del pasillo…

* * *

Django estaba parado en la puerta de su departamento, con los ojos como platos y boquiabierto…

-Ehem…¿Hola?-Manny sonrió y se rascó la nuca nerviosamente…

-¡PERO ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASÓ?!- Frida se acercó al rostro de su colega, observando fijamente sus lesiones, arrojando la bolsa de supermercado que traía en las manos…

Zoe tuvo que lanzarse en picada para rescatarla.

Django volteó el rostro. Definitivamente no quería que lo vieran en el estado que se encontraba… aunque ya se veía mejor que la noche anterior.

Manny se mordió los labios, incomodo. De haberlo sabido no habría venido y menos aún acompañado de Frida.

-Nada, estoy bien- contestó finalmente Django.

-A mí no me lo parece…

-¡FRIDA!- Manny tomó a su amiga por los hombros, alejándola del otro chico…-Perdón… No sabíamos… Ya nos vamos…

Zoe se adelanto, sacando una de la latas de cerveza que había en la bolsa…

-¿Sabes? Nunca creí que Frida tuviera buena intuición… hasta hoy.-Abrió la lata y se la ofreció al chico De Los Muertos…-Anda, creo que la necesitas…

Django observó fijamente al trío, dubitativo…

Lo pensó durante un buen rato…

Después de todo, tal vez era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos…

-Adelante, pasen- exclamó al fin, tomando la cerveza…

* * *

Django y Manny estaban tirados en un sillón, muertos de la risa, mirando a Zoe y a Frida cantando con el karaoke de Django…

-Tu sabes que yo me muero por ti mi vida, que yo me muero por ti mi amor…- Llevaban ya varias horas en el departamento, divirtiéndose de lo lindo. A decir verdad, Django no recordaba nunca haberse divertido tanto…

Contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, era bastante solitario…

Pero, en estos momentos, era como si toda su vida hubiese estado con ellos, como si las cosas siempre hubiesen sido así…

-Eh!- cantaron las chicas, levantando a los muchachos, entregándoles a cada uno un micrófono. Ambos se miraron uno al otro, antes de comenzar a cantar siguiendo la letra que había en la pantalla- que me muero por ti mi vida, yo me muero por ti mi amor…- Todos comenzaron a cantar a gritos, sin importarles que ya eran más de las doce- ¡QUE ME MATAS Y ME EXCITAS, CON TANTO DOLOR!

-¡Ya cállense!- gritó algún vecino, antes lo cual los cuatro soltaron sonoras carcajadas… Era más que obvio que ya ninguno estaba sobrio…

Las muchachas siguieron cantando, aunque a un volumen un poco más bajo…

Manny intentó volver al sofá, pero rodó por el piso…

Decidió quedarse ahí tirado, mirando el techo…

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- preguntó Django, tumbándose a su lado…

-Para nada… Es tu piso, después de todo.-Ambos volvieron a reír, hasta que se percataron que ya no había voces a su alrededor… Es decir, la televisión y el karaoke seguían a todo volumen, pero ya no había nadie cantando…

-¿Y tu hermana y Friducha?

-Ni sé, ni quiero averiguar… - Manny se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en la pared que estaba detrás de él. Django lo imito, sentándose a su lado…

-¿Sabes Manny? Me gustas mucho…-aquello hizo que al menor se le bajará la borrachera casi por completo…-Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes…-Luego de decir eso, Django comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios…

********FIN FLASH BACK*****************************************************************

Y así era como había llegado a este momento…

Manny no sabía que hacer, si bien era algo que realmente deseaba, no quería que luego Django se arrepintiera y le atribuyera todo al alcohol…

Pero no tenía escapatoria, el cantante lo tenía apresado entre sus brazos, contra la pared…

Sus rostros ya estaban a solo unos cuantos milímetros…

El chico Rivera cerró los ojos, esperando lo que sabía que inevitablemente vendría, sintiendo su corazón cada vez más agitado, respirando cada vez menos…

Hasta que…

Sintió a Django roncando contra su pecho.

Manny abrió sus ojos, para encontrar al chico de cabello largo, durmiendo tranquilamente contra su pecho.

Acaricio su cabello con ternura, justo antes de besarlo en la frente.

-Ojala recuerdes todo esto mañana- susurró quedamente, si dejar de acariciarlo…

Justo en ese momento volvieron Zoe y Frida, que lucían mucho mejor que hace unos momentos…

-Manny vámonos, papá va a preocuparse…

-¡Pero ¿cómo…

-No es la primera vez que nos ponemos así Manny-contestó Zoe…

-Tenemos nuestros trucos- finalizó Frida. El chico se sintió bastante infantil, esta era la primera vez en su vida que tocaba una cerveza y al parecer su hermana y su mejor amiga eran ya expertas conocedoras en el tema…

Tomó a Django entre sus brazos, con ternura…

-El dormitorio es por allá-le indico Frida, señalando una puerta…

-No quiero saber porque lo encontraron- contesto Manny antes de llevar al dueño del departamento a su cama.

Lo recostó con cuidado, quitándole solo los zapatos, por respeto, y lo cubrió con una manta…

-Mhm… Che- susurró en sueños. Manny sintió como su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho, presa de un terrible ataque de celos…

Pero al ver el rostro sereno de Django no pudo seguir dolido mucho tiempo.

Lucía tan tranquilo…

Acaricio su cabello revuelto con ternura, deslizando su mano por la mejilla del chico dormido.

-Descansa…

Sin poderse contener, volvió a besarlo en la frente, antes de salir rápidamente del dormitorio…

-Mhm…- sin darse tiempo para escuchar el nuevo suspiro de Django -Manny…

Y esta vez, además del suspiro, una dulce sonrisa enamorada afloro a sus labios…

**_Continuara..._**

**_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?

Ok, espero sus rr y gracias a todos los que esten leyendo esto ;p

Matta ne!


End file.
